


random warm-up fics

by the_forgotten_daydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Always read TW first!, Angst, Angst Prompt, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Food Poisoning, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kuron, Lance's family - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Surgery, Needles, PTSD, Pain, Panic Attack, Platonic Relationships, Poison, Poisoning, Shippy Klance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Surgery, Violence, Vomiting, Wounds, klance, klangst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer/pseuds/the_forgotten_daydreamer
Summary: A list of prompts (with credits) as warm-up fics. Trigger warnings can be found at the beginning of each chapter. [discontinued]





	1. the "crusted wound" one (Lance & Hunk & Pidge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “strangled cries from between gritted teeth, hitched breathes when the injury is inspected, blood soaked clothing pulled awat from the crusted wound”.  
Source: @whumpgalore.  
-  
Lance & Hunk & Pidge.   
-  
tw: blood and injury

“Shh,” Hunk soothed from behind, stroking Lance’s damp hair, “it’s going to be okay, we got you, buddy”.

The Blue Paladin was spawled onto the forest mud, limbs heavy, as his head lolled nervously. His brown, soft hair was caked with blood, oozing for a shallow yet long cut on his nape.

“F-fuck, it h-hurts..,” he muttered, “H-hunk, it hurts!” he wailed, eyes squeezed shut as he gripped at his side.

The white armor was stained in bright, fresh blood, steadigly flowing out of a gunshot wound.

_ Who the fuck still uses those, anyway? _

His friends had managed to drag him away from the base, wandering in the woods for a while- hours, probably- before settling down to ascertain the situation.

“T’ bastard snuck up on m-me,” he noted, angrily, “was t-too slow” Lance finished, panting through the pain.

Pidge was at his side, looking at the wound, “It’s going to be alright, Lance,” they said, “I can still see the bullet, so it’s not too deep. If only I could-” they said, gingerly grabbing the hem of torn undersuit.

Lance screamed, and Pidge immediatelly stopped, horrified.

The sight was not pretty: even through the small hole, it was noticeable that the skin was swollen, heat coming out of it, as drops of smelly blood and pus dripped from it, melting in the purple crust that had already formed around the entrance hole.

“No, no, please, stop..,” he pleaded, tossing his head, as Hunk held his shaking shoulders down, “d’t touch it, p-please..!”. 

Pidge’s hazel gaze softened, as they gently took their friend’s hand, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you!” they hurried, hands now up in the air, “I’m not touching it, sorry”.

Lance nodded, swallowing loudly, one eye cracked open, “‘s okay, ‘m good...” he smiled.

But Pidge knew what they had to do. They hated it- the thought of hurting their friend- but they had to.

“Lance...” Pidge started.

“Do y’ have t’ g-get it out..?”.

Hunk looked at Pidge, who returned his worried look, lowering it again to his injured friend, “Yeah, that’d be better… So that we can prevent infections and further blood loss..,” they fixed their glasses on their slim nose, “I’d have to seal it too, though”.

Hunk cringed, caressing Lance’s head, gingerly avoiding the cut.

“It’s going to hurt,” they noted, “but I swear I’ll be quick, alright?”.

The boy simply nodded, grinning soflty, “Hey, ‘s okay, ‘s not your fault… I’ll be f’ne..,” he muttered, eyebrows curved up, “c’n I… Scream?”.

Hunk felt like crying already, “I’m not sure we’re out of hearing range, so, keep it quiet,” the engineer whispered reassuringly, heart clutching at Lance’s pleading eyes, “i-is it okay if I hold you down?”.

The young pilot nodded, closing his eyes; he took a deep breath as Hunk’s wide hands were placed on his collarbones.

Pidge cleared their throat, steady hands hoovering above Lance’s wound, “I’m gonna start now… If you need me to stop just-”  _ he’s gonna scream anyway…-  _ “say so, okay?” they tried, offering a weak smile that Lance didn’t even see.

He was silent, and Pidge took that as a clue to start.

As soon as the hands peeled off the undersuit from the boy’s wounded side, he let out strangled cry, from between gritted teeth.

“Oh Lance” Hunk murmured, forcing his thrashing body down, as Pidge never stopped doing their work, apologizing frantically.

The Blue Paladin kicked his legs in a faint attempt to free himself, unconsciously wanting to run away, to  _ make it stop!,  _ and suddenly it was getting too much.

His breaths hitched, throat constricted and tongue bleeding as he bit into it. Tiny tears fell onto his cheeks, toward his gracious ears, as he called for his  _ mamá _ .

Pidge cursed, as the crust was bigger than expected, but kept working, “I’m sorry, I’m almost done..,” they said, unheard over Hunk’s upset whimpers and Lance pained cries, “I’m so sorry!”.

The two uninjured felt relieved as Lance’s eyes rolled back in his skull, body going limp, allowing Pidge to peel the  _ damn  _ thing off.

They heard mutters again, a pang of despair in their guts as Lance quickly regained his bearings, moaning, vision swimming drastically.

Hunk gently patted his face, “Hey, man, you with us..?”.

The Cuban nodded, “Hurts… ‘S it done..?” he asked, shiny eyes filled with hope.

The sympathetic smiles he received didn’t comfort him one bit.

“...Alright..,” Lance whispered, whimpering as he laid his head back down, hands on his shoulders once again, “do it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts I write are the result of less than 30min of work as a warm-up, so if you find any mistakes, please, let me know!
> 
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
Please, leave kudos and comments to let me know your personal opinions on these.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @theforgottendaydreamer to submit prompts and questions.
> 
> Also, check out my other works, please. See you soon!


	2. the "you could've died" one (Keith/Lance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ “You could have died!”. In the aftermath of the shout, the silence seemed deafening. The other took a step closer, clutching hold of them. “You could have died,” softer. “I nearly lost you. If you want to make this about sides, I’m on whatever side keeps you alive. Can’t you see that?”. “  
Source: @the-modern-typewriter  
-  
Keith/Lance  
-  
tw: mentions of violence, mentions of death

Keith knew it had been a stupid move. Stupid was actually an understatement, to be fair.

One inch of difference and he’d be _ dead _now.

He could totally picture it: his lifeless body, slumped on his side, a gaping hole in the middle of his forehead. Keith shuddered.

Of course, Shiro had yelled at him, the line between ‘brother’ and ‘leader’ thin.

-

_ “Are you a complete idiot!?,” Shiro screamed, pointing his finger at Keith’s armored chest, “are you out of your fucking mind!? Damn it, Keith!”. _

_ The boy stepped forward, “Shiro, you know I had to do it for the mission’s sake-” _

_ “No,” he hissed through gritted teeth, turning around, “go to your room, now”. _

_ “Shiro, I’m an adult, you can’t-” _

_ “Just… Just go, Keith” the man said, eyes low and tired, as he left. _

_ \- _

Keith changed into clean clothes after hitting the showers, alone with his thoughts.

Everybody had their chance to reproach him, still showing him how worried they’d been.

Everybody except for Lance.

The Cuban had only spared him a quick glance- was that disgust on his face? Sadness, maybe? Or was it anger?- then disappeared into the maze of corridors.

And Keith knew better than following him. 

The Red Paladin threw himself on the bed, sighing loudly, _ I really messed up. _

But that’s how he was, right? Selfless, lone-wolf, hotheaded Keith. It’d always been like that.

Truth is, he’d never had _ anyone _ to live for, before these fucked up coincidences had brought his brother back to him and got him a new _ family. _

So, maybe, pulling a stunt like that, risking his own life, wasn’t a priority anymore. He now had someone to live for.

His gaze softened, tears shining in his eyes, as he thought for a second about his team: those people had brightened his life, turned it upside down, gave him something worth fighting for.

Keith couldn’t leave them like this. He couldn’t leave _ Lance _ like this.

But, if his awful life had taught him something, was that people come and go, and that the mission was an absolute priority.

Even if it meant leaving everything and everyone behind. 

Even if it meant hurting the ones he loved.

Keith got up, grabbing his beyard, ready to head to the training deck.

The doors slided before him, and he walked into something- someone- standing in the middle of it.

“Where are you going?”.

_ Shit, Lance. _

His blue eyes were thin, furrowed eyebrows pushing the eyelids down. Every single thing about his presence screamed _ anger _: he hadn’t stripped out of his uniform yet, except for helmet and gloves, and sweat and drips of blood splattered on it. 

His fists tightly clenched at his linear sides, legs straight and slightly stretched apart.

The boy looked absolutely livid.

“Training deck” Keith murmured, uncharacteristically quietly.

Lance nodded as he stepped inside, and promptly shot the doorlock with his blaster, door slamming shut and lights flickering.

“What the fuck!?,” the Japanese screamed in surprise, stepping forward, “let me out of here, Lance, I’m not joking”.

The Blue Paladin didn’t move.

“I said move, idiot,” he grunted, “what is wrong with you!?”.

Lance smirked, returning serious an instant later, “You want to know what’s wrong with me..?,” he whispered, knuckles white, “why don’t we start from you!?” he yelled fumingly, pushing Keith backwards slightly, making him stumble.

The Japanese was furious too at this point, “Don’t you dare touching me again, Lance, I’m warning you-”

“Or what, you’ll go out there and try to committ suicide again? You’ll sacrifice yourself because I’m being _ mean _to you? What, Keith?” he snickered exhasperated, hands at mid-air.

“Lance-”

“Oh, don’t you ‘Lance’ me!,” the Cuban screamed, pacing back and forth as Keith simply stared, “do you even care about us? About me? What if something bad had happened to you!?," he shouted, bloodshot eyes staring at the boy in front of him, “you know, the others suggested to forbid you from going to the next missions, to only take you with us for easy, safe stuff,” he rambled, “and at first I said ‘woh, guys, what the hell!’ but then, thinking about it, I absolutely second that decision!”.

Lance’s voice was hoarse now, as he shakingly ran a hand through his hair, “Is that what you want? You like that?”.

The Red Paladin felt a jolt of betrayal passing through his chest, “What- you’re taking their side now!?”

“What the- Keith, this isn’t about sides!”

“I can’t believe you! What next?, you lock me in my room like a misbehaving child, oh, wait, you already did-!” the Japanese screamed, throwing his gloved hands in the air.

“You could have died, Keith!”.

In the aftermath of the shout, the silence seemed deafening.

Something in Lance’s tone was different from before. All those feelings- anger, fury, disdain- subsided, leaving place to pure, utter sorrow and distress. 

He slowly took a step closer, clutching hold of Keith’s upper arms steadily, gaze low. 

Keith stared, breathing in shallowly.

“You could have died,” he whispered again, softer now, as hot tears streamed down his caramel face, washing the dirt from the battle away, “I... I nearly lost you. If you want to make this about sides, I’m on whatever side keeps you alive,” he murmured, shaking his head, “can’t you see that?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts I write are the result of less than 30min of work as a warm-up, so if you find any mistakes, please, let me know!
> 
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
Please, leave kudos and comments to let me know your personal opinions on these.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @theforgottendaydreamer to submit prompts and questions.
> 
> Also, check out my other works, please. See you soon!


	3. the "sleeptalking" one (Shiro & Coran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “sleeptalking. sleep screaming. people hearing about a whumpee’s issues while they’re asleep. please?”  
Source: anon at @whumpster-dumpster  
-  
Shiro & Coran  
-  
tw: PTSD, mentions of violence.

Hot, flaming, white pain erupted from his body, prisoner uniform torn and bloodied; he’d been fighting all day, hungry and thirsty, dizzy to the point where he’d passed out twice already, brought back by the screams and hits of his previous opponents.

Shiro couldn’t hear his own thoughts, as the loud spurs of the Generals, on the verge of their arena seats washed over him like a tsunami. 

He looked at his opponent- a frail looking alien, a couple of meters tall, but thin and starved, eyes flooded with fear and anguish. Its legs where trembling, visible cuts letting a viscous, blue liquid drip out of it.

“Please, please, don’t- don’t do it, please!,” the thing yelled, all of its four arms up in the air, axe imapaled in the sand at its paws, “I- I have a husband- and kids- please- I beg you!”.

Shiro cringed, falsely unbothered by the creature’s desperate pleas as his robotic arm glowed in angry purple.

With a dash, he found himself only a few centimeters from the alien’s face, “I’m sorry” he whispered, barely audible, and then-

The man shot up with a yelp, undershirt sticky with sweat and hair plastered to his forehead. 

There were hands on him- strong, yet gentle- and he could hear a voice, distant like he’d been underwater.

He thrashed, kicking and punching whatever was in front of him.

He struggled as his dark, thin pupils rapidly darted from one corner of the room to another, _ koko ha doko da..? _ , breath hitched and rapid, _ ittai dōiu koto nanda!? _.

With his flesh hand, he felt something soft below him, warm and lavander, and his eyes slowly adjusted to the faint turquoise light in the room, but the hands on him made him panic more, "Hanase!".

The unwanted hands left his boy, and Shiro inhaled sharply.

_ Tsukue, isu, oshiire- Raion no shiro da! I’m… I’m at the Castle! _

“-ro? Can you hear me, my boy? Shiro..?” a worried voice with a heavy inflection asked, concern evident.

Shiro finally recognized the figure before him, and smiled apologetically.

“...Coran!”

“Oh, thank the Ancient, you’re up!” the man smiled, mustache bouncing in relief, drying the small drop of blood oozing from his split lip.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry Coran, I’m sorry, I’ll get ice, I’ll-”

“Shiro, are you alright?” the Altean interrupted, features knitted with worry.

The Japanese nodded his head, bewildered.

He was _ fine, _there was no need to worry anyone with his nightmares.

“I’m s-” a cough stopped him mid-sentence, and an instant later a glass of water appeared before him, and he drank greedily, “...thanks”.

The Altean fiddled with his mustache, sitting on the edge of Shiro’s bed, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”.

The Japanese shook his head, “It’s nothing-”

“It didn’t sound like ‘nothing’, Shiro”.

The younger man’s eyes widened, almost comically, but before he could ask the dreaded question, the other raised his hand, patting him on the knee and making him flinch. 

“Don’t worry, nobody else heard you,” Coran reassured, “I just happened to be passing by, but the others are sound asleep”, he smiled.

“What did you hear..?” Shiro asked, muttering, as he stared at the empty glass in his hands with embarassement.

“Screaming, mostly, and not in the language we commonly use,” the man admitted, “one second you sounded like you were in extreme pain, and a jiffy later, you yelled brutally, thrashing around too”.

Shiro nodded simply.

“...Was it the arena?” Coran asked, earning another nod as answer, Shiro pouting in shame and despair.

“I… Will I ever heal?,” the Japanese asked, not raising his gaze, “will I ever get rid of the constricting heaviness in my chest?”.

Coran sighed sypmathetically, “I wish I could tell you, but the truth is that I don’t know, dear boy,” he murmured, “but a fact that I do know with absolute certainty is that what you did, you did it to survive against a bigger menace”.

“I killed them! I hurt so many of them, Coran,” Shiro whined, burying his face in his trembling hands, “I constantly ignored their prayers and just,” he started sobbing, loudly, “I’ve taken someone away from seven families- seven, that’s how many creatures I killed!- and injured permanently so many others… I…. I shouldn’t be a Paladin of Votron, a so-called defender of the universe, I’m-” he was screaming, at this point, “I’m hideous, I’m a monster, an assassin..! I didn’t mean to kill them, I just- I couldn’t dose my strenght yet and-”.

The Altean moved, going near Shiro’s shaking form, and started rubbing soothing circles on his damp back, “I know, lad, I know… I’m sorry you had to go through all that,” he whispered, tone calm and delicate, “life rarely gives us a choice, and sometimes we are forced, quite literally, to go againts our own will, our own moral codes and desires… But the past is in the past now, and all we can do is get up and fight for the future, making every galaxy a better place..,” Coran sighed, “there’s always a price to pay, sadly, and it rarely is small, you know?, but we cannot do anything about it”.

Shiro’s desperate cries quickly subsided, leaving place to imperceptible hiccups and whines, “Thank you, Coran..,” he whispered, “I’m… I’m sorry”.

The Altean shook his head, smile faint on his wrinkled face, “Don’t be, my boy, everything will be alright”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve studied Japanese for 5 years in high school so I’m 99.9% sure of what I’ve written.  
Quick note, ‘ha’ is what people traditionally write as ‘wa’, but in hiragana, that fragment with the meaning of ‘to be’ is to be written as ‘ha’. Also, yes, “shiro” means Castle (depending on the kanji used, of course), lol.
> 
> Translation:  
\- koko ha doko da..? = ここはどこだ..？ = where am I..?  
\- ittai dōiu koto nanda!? = いったいどういうことなんだ!？ = what the hell is going on!?  
\- hanase! = 放せ! = let go!  
\- tsukue, isu, oshiire... Raion no shiro da! = 机, 椅子, 押し入れ... ライオンの城だ!- = a desk, a chair, the closet… It’s the Castle of Lions!
> 
> -  
  
All the prompts I write are the result of less than 30min of work as a warm-up, so if you find any mistakes, please, let me know!
> 
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
Please, leave kudos and comments to let me know your personal opinions on these.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @theforgottendaydreamer to submit prompts and questions.
> 
> Also, check out my other works, please. See you soon!


	4. the "physically and verbally abused" one (Lance & Kuron, Lance & Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: *realising Kuron verbally abused Lance for months causing him to stop speaking out and asking for help while no one noticed* “I abandoned my boy”  
Lance: “it’s fine…”  
Shiro: “it fucking isn’t!”  
Source: @langsty-mc-langstface  
-  
Lance & Kuron, Lance & Shiro  
-  
tw: violence, physical and psychological abuse.

Lance’s heart squeezed, as everybody else had been allowed to leave the deck. But Shiro wanted to talk to him, and saying no to his leader didn’t seem wise.

“What’s going on?,” the boy asked, “I- I didn’t fuck up this time”.

The older paladin nodded to Lance’s splinted arm.

“Ah, this. I don’t even need a pod,” the teen replied, “Coran said it’ll heal in a couple of days at most, and I’ll still be able to form Voltron, if that’s what you’re worrying about” he said, smiling, “I’m fi-”

“Why are you so useless?”.

Lance blinked, “...What?”.

“Why,” Shiro breathed out, “are you so useless? How do you always manage to fuck up?”.

The Blue Paladin’s mouth was dry, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “Shiro… I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t-”.

“Don’t mess up again” the Japanese murmured, rage evident, as he passed thorugh Lance, bumping into him on purpose.

-

The Cuban cursed under his breath, hands shakingly gripping the controls.

_ Don’t mess up again. _

How many times had Shiro told him that? A hundred? A thousand? It’d been months already since _ Shiro _ had come back, and the abuse- Lance shuddered at the thought of that term- had been going on for a while, escalating from simple scolds to…

Lance lowered his eyes. He could feel the throbbing of his upper arm even beneath the armor.

Where Shiro had grabbed him the previous day, shoving him into a wall, violently.

“_Lance_,” someone- Hunk- called through the comm-link, “_are_ _you_ _good?”.__  
_He snickered, “I’m feelin’ great! Let’s get that bastard down, guys!” he yelled, forced excitement hiding the sinking anxiety in his guts.

_ Don’t. Mess up. again. _

-

“What did I tell you about making them worry?” Shiro muttered, stance straight and threatening.

Lance swallowed, a hand gripping his newly dislocated shoulder.

“I- I didn’t say anything, I… They just saw my bruised face and- and I had to make something up”. 

He was sweating, a lot, “I told them I tripped and they believed it, it’s okay-”.

Shiro’s punch against the wall made him yelp.

“I’m watching you” he whispered.

That night, Lance had to tend to himself, alone in the white bathroom light, uncertain on how to proceed.

He couldn’t ask for help. The others would get suspicious. 

The paladin whimpered, letting tears fall freely from his blue eyes.

_ Pathetic. _

-

Lance was panting, breaths shallow and shaky, as he scrambled back on the metal floor, resembling a caged animal.

“I’m- I’m sorry Shiro, I-” he coughed, getting on fours and clutching his bruised side, “I’ll- I’ll do b-better!” he said, voice trembling, as tears of pain and snot ran down his face. 

Shiro- that’s not him, that’s not him, that’s not h- scolded him from above, eyes empty and mouth twitching in disgust, “You better”.

He turned around and left, the sound of Lance’s muffled retching in the distance.

-

Now, Shiro- the real Shiro- was back.

He’d been back for about a month. Still, Lance couldn’t stand close to him.

Every time the man’s eyes fell on Lance, the young paladin’s stomach twisted in discomfort, hands tremblingly hovering above it.

He managed to hide that with smiles and jokes, as Shiro- Kuron- had taught him to.

Today was one of the bad days. His anxiety was making it worse, Shiro’s voice making his mind race.

Unnoticed by the others, Lance excused himself, hurrying down the corridors and finding the nearest balcony.

_ Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, … _

“Lance?”.

The boy gasped loudly, turning around rapidly, “Shiro- I’m sorry, I-”.

“Are you alright?,” the man asked soflty, much to Lance’s surprise.

He quietly approached the teen, the most non-threatening look possible plastered on his face, back slightly curved forward, “Listen, I need to talk to you”.

As Shiro reached the immediate proximity, Lance’s hands automatically flew up, shielding his head. 

Kuron hated when he did that, but it was his reflexes, not him.

“Lance..,” Shiro whispered, heart aching, “I… I’m so sorry” he said, not moving an inch forward.

The boy peeked through his arms, confused, scared, and curious, “What..?”.

“I… I started remembering things from before, from when I wasn’t ‘me’. At first I hoped those were nightmares, but..,” the man swallowed, “I’m sorry. I abandoned you. I… I abused you. I’m so, so sorry, Lance...” Shiro whispered, shaking his head as sincere tears shone in his eyes.

The young Paladin lowered his arms, disoriented and anxious, “Shiro, I... I know you're not him... It'll take a while to get that stuck in my idiot head but... It’s fine...”.

“No!,"- Lance flinched, hard- "No, it fucking isn’t!” Shiro yelled, hands on his head.

He raised his eyes, to find Lance whimpering, arms up again, kneeling on the floor, “I’m sorry, f-forgive me, ‘m sorry, pl-please, I beg you, forgive m-me” he whispered, voice barely audible.

Shiro’s mouth was agape as he crouched down in front of the shaking boy, hands hovering above his shoulders, uncertain, “No, no Lance, shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled, hey, please, don’t worry, Lance, it's my fault, shh,” he pleaded gently, voice strained and panicked, but low, “I’m not him, I promise. He’s gone. He’s gone,” he whispered softly, “I’m sorry...”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably write a new fanfiction on this topic, someday  
-  
All the prompts I write are the result of less than 30min of work as a warm-up, so if you find any mistakes, please, let me know!
> 
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
Please, leave kudos and comments to let me know your personal opinions on these.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @theforgottendaydreamer to submit prompts and questions.
> 
> Also, check out my other works, please. See you soon!


	5. the "please, kill me..." one (Coran & Allura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A begs B to kill them; B complies”  
Source: ?  
-  
Coran & Allura  
-  
tw: major character death, angst, poison, blood

“A-Allura...” Coran cracked through gritted teeth, stained in blood, “p-please...”.

The Princess shook her head, tears falling copiously from her big, clear eyes, “No, I won’t, I-” she sobbed, holding the advisor’s hand, “I can’t!”.

How did it come to this? Why… Why Coran?

Of all the things that could happen to him, why this? 

The man layed on the dirty ground, facing the ceiling; his eyes were fluttering more and more as ticks went by, the pupils pinpoint, the man’s complexion gaining an unnaturally gray tinge.

Thick, vivid blood stained the man’s chin and moustache, dripping from his thin lips steadily.

It was poison. Just, poison.

“Please, P-Princess, I beg you,” Coran slurred, “you… You have to do it. Please...”

She shook her head, stubbornly, “No, no!” Allura yelled, lowering her head, “There has to be something we can do, Coran. The others- they’ll be here soon, they’ll-”

“Allura,” the ginger man said, his tone firm yet barely audible, “the others won’t come. They… They are all dead, dear. You saw it...” he noted, tears forming at the corner of his bloodshot eyes.

Allura’s sobs became louder at the affirmation, as she curled up on herself more, white hair falling on her head’s sides. Of course she knew they had died. Of course she had seen that.

The man spasmed, his body shaking with violent shivers; Coran whimpered, his breath caught in his throat, more blood oozing from his mouth.

His body was deteriorating, fast.

The poison had surely reached every cell of his slim body, his veins now evidently busted as they popped vividly in contrast with the sickly light skin.

Allura cursed, still crying, and gently ran her shaking head through the man’s sweaty hair, “C-Coran, it will be okay, I p-promise”.

The Princess hated herself.

If only she’d seen the Runplioan leader put the poison in her glass during the celebration for this new peace treaty, if only she’d stopped Coran from swapping the drinks in time…

But as soon as the man drank it, and propmtly collapsed on the floor, convulsing, they all knew it was the end. And not even a dobosh later, the Paladins had all been defeated. 

A single hole in Keith’s skull. 

One large slash on Pidge’s throat.

A pike through Hunk’s heart. 

Lance’s head separated from the rest of his body.

A sword pinning Shiro’s guts to the floor.

Just like that, they were all gone. Forever, forgotten, alone.

Allura cried more, still whispering reassuring words in Coran’s ear, “We’ll be okay… We’ll bring them back, Coran. A-all of them...”

When the Altean male spasmed again, grunting loudly, Allura gasped: blood had started oozing from the man’s nose, ears and eye-sockets too, now.

He was fading, fast.

“Coran!”

“A-Allura, please… I b-beg you! It h-hurts… Y'have to kill m-me...” the man pleaded, tears mixing with the blood, the stench of putrefaction coming from his body nauseating.

The girl shook her head, “I can’t, y-you’re all I have le-left, please!” she sobbed, cupping the advisor’s face.

But he didn’t seem to hear that, and just stared, mumbling, “Pl’se, please ‘llura, I d-don’t want you t-to see me dy-dying like t-this,” he hiccupped, “y-you mean t’ much for me, I c-can’t bear to see you suffer l-like this… Pl’se….”.

She raised her eyes, a broken smile on her face, “I love you, Coran,” she murmured, “you’re the only family I have… I…” her body got wrecked by yet another loud sob.

She didn’t want to ignore his friend’s plea. She couldn’t.

It was Coran’s last wish, after all. This really was the end.

Her hand brushed the knife she always brought with her, gripping it shakingly.

“Coran...”.

The man smiled, for the first time that day, “...You h-have t’ keep livin’, Allura...” he whispered, a terrifying gurgling sound deep down his throat.

The Princess slowly raised the blade, holding it up to the man’s heart.

She leaned over, and kissed his sweaty forehead, her own tears falling onto Coran’s face, “I’m sorry...”

“D-don’t be… Y’have greatness w-within… Don’t… Don’t forget it...”.

She smiled, sobbing, "Thank you, Coran… You've been the best friend I ever had… You…" she put a hand on her eyes, "You're like a father to me".

He smiled, "I love you, m-my child" he said, wincing after that, "p-pl'se…".

The girl tore her eyes away, and with a simple movement, the knife sliced the man's torso and right through his heart, ending his sufference on the spot.

"...I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts I write are the result of less than 30min of work as a warm-up, so if you find any mistakes, please, let me know!
> 
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
Please, leave kudos and comments to let me know your personal opinions on these.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @theforgottendaydreamer to submit prompts and questions.
> 
> Also, check out my other works, please. See you soon!


	6. the "air knocked out of whumpee" one (Lance & Galra enemy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That thing where Whumper plows their knee into Whumpee’s stomach and all the air leaves them in a wheeze as they crumple."  
Source: @whumpster-dumpster on tumblr
> 
> -
> 
> Lance & Galra enemy
> 
> -
> 
> tw: mild violence, little bit of blood

Lance moaned deep down his throat, a pained whimper escaping his sealed lips.

He was  _ not  _ going to beg for mercy.

He was  _ not  _ going to cry.

A furry hand grabbed Lance's messy hair, pulling him up from his kneeling position, the utter discomfort of the scalp being ripped apart stealing yet another whimper from him.

_ It's okay, it's okay, the others will be here in a minute... _

"Nothing to say?" the guttural voice of the Galra soldier asked, an amused smirk on his hairy face, "Are you done fighting? Come on, let's have fun!" he yelled "are you tired already, Paladin?".

Lance nodded unconsciously, still panting heavily after his attempted escape.

Cue word,  _ attempted. _

But yes, he was exhausted to the core, there was no reason to deny it, and maybe the soldier in front of him would have had pity. Maybe.

When Lance had been ambushed a few hours prior, he did the first thing he thought of: he ran for his life, hiding whenever he could, not leaving any trace despite the bleeding cut on his side. Thankfully, the wound was shallow and not fatal, but the blood loss was starting to make him feel dizzy and sloppy, blood still pouring slowly but steadily.

Still, his hopes were high; sure, he'd been cornered and captured despite his best effort, and yes, they had confiscated his helmet, and okay, he had no weapon on him anymore, but…  _ I'm fucked,  _ he realized.

Despite his high hopes, realistically, the chances of him escaping on his own were slim.

_ But they'll come for me soon, I know that. _

Lance briefly considered sending a distress signal, but discarded the idea as further worrying his teammates wasn't what he needed now; they'd all been on edge lately, fights more frequent and successes being rare events. No reason to bother them now.

He still had the wrist-com on him though, and if he managed to be stealthy enough he could just ask for backup without implying his injury nor the situation itself. The problem was that Shiro had imposed radio-silence because he suspected that the abandoned base wasn't, well, abandoned.

The leader was right, and Lance had found out the hard way. Why was it always him, anyway?

_ Lance, scan the perimeter and report anything unusual. Radio-silence is mandatory. _

_ Lance, don't bring your weapon or you might set the inhabitants on edge. _

_ Lance, you go alone. And don't talk on the coms. _

He rolled his eyes, Lance here, Lance there… Always him.

The Galra yanked his hair again, tired of the wait, and Lance yelped inadvertently, cursing under his breath.

He was not going to say a word nor make another noise.

_ Any minute now, I'm sure the others are in the building already. _

"Speak, or else" the soldier threatened, and Lance huffed out a laugh. This guy was seriously something else, acting like the villain of a low-quality western movie, chest buffed and the smirk so stiff and fake. 

_ So predictable! _

Still, the punch he received did surprise him.

The Galra laughed as Lance dropped and laid on the cold metal floor, curled in a ball as he held his broken nose, involuntary tears spilling from his eyes, breath hitched and shallow.

_ Ay Dios, ¡este hijo de puta me ha roto la nariz! _

He felt himself being dragged up again, not being allowed to kneel anymore, but being forced to stand; the sudden motion yanked the natural crust that had formed, and soon the almost-clotted wound spilled fresh blood that dripped on the floor without making a sound.

_ Ah… Mierda… _

His gloved hands lowered from his nose to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Lance knew he was getting worse as black dots danced across his vision, edges gray and foggy.

Frankly, he was amazed that he was still standing after another punch to the face sent him stumbling backwards, slightly bent forward in a faint attempt to stay upright.

He heard laughter again; this soldier was simply toying with him, enjoying Lance's pain.

Truth is, when he'd been captured, he expected the soldier to ask him questions about Voltron's whereabout and such, but Lance hadn't been forced to satisfy any curiosity. Nobody had asked him anything, as a matter of fact, if not teases and mock words.

_ Any moment now… Me salvarán… _

He would not betray Voltron, though, and he wouldn't even look weak and make the team disfigure only because someone had punched him.  _ ¡Hazte hombre, Lance! _

His blue eyes shot up, a new sparkle in them, so bright and vivid, determined to make it out of there on his own. He was a Paladin of Voltron,  _ for fuck's sake,  _ he couldn't let himself succumb to a bully.

He'd faced many, this wasn't any different; honestly, the fact that this bully in particular had a blaster and was significantly sturdier than him wasn't ideal, but he'd manage.

He stepped forward, fists tight.

Lance cursed his blood loss-induced slow reflexes for what happened next.

One second, he was making his way toward the soldier, a few steps in front of him, and then, a pointy, armored knee slammed into his guts, just below the ribs, knocking the motherloving shit out of him.

A loud wheeze could be heard as soon as the knee made contact with his abdomen, Lance's eyes comically wide and mouth agape, drops of drool and blood spilling out of his lips.

He fell to the floor with a loud thud, panting and crying for the pain, clutching his chest and lower ribs,  _ probably cracked _ , as he sucked in shaky, desperate breaths.

The Blue Paladin slowly opened his eyes, trying to make out the shadowy form who stood before him; once again, the Galra's yellow eyes penetrated through him with an amused smirk.

Just then, however, the sparkle of amusement faded, and the soldier turned rapidly around, seemingly yelling something that Lance couldn't quite hear, the loud ringing in his hears deafening.

The soldier shot him another look, different from the previous ones, and left in a hurry, blaster in his hands.

Lance could make out the red light of the alarms flashing rapidly, nauseating him further. And then, he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> ▪︎ ay Dios, ¡este hijo de puta me ha roto la nariz! = oh God, this son of a bitch broke my nose!
> 
> ▪︎ mierda = shit
> 
> ▪︎ me salvarán = they'll save me
> 
> ▪︎ ¡hazte hombre, Lance! = be a man, Lance!


	7. the "food poisoning" one (Hunk & main characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Food poisoning"
> 
> Source: my brain after I drank too much milk and spent a lot of time hugging my beloved toilet (lactose intolerant gang rise up!)
> 
> -
> 
> Hunk & all main characters
> 
> -
> 
> tw: vomiting, IVs. This one's pretty chill, honestly.

Hunk blessed the gods for his strong immune system, as illnesses rarely took root in his organism. Surely he threw up often because of motion sickness and heavy anxiety, but that had taught him how to handle nausea-inducing illnesses pretty well.

That's why now he was the only one left standing in the Castle, and even if the thought made him nervous, he was glad that at least one out of seven people were up and going.

The week before, him and Coran went out for a supply run to the nearest mall, and when Hunk laid his big chestnut brown eyes on what looked like potatoes he couldn't help but buy more than a kilogram of those, already thinking of the possibilities.

Long story short, those were not potatoes, they tasted decently, to be fair, and the dishes Hunk had made with those were simply delicious.

However, when none of his teammates nor Coran and Allura showed up for training the following day, his anxiety spiked.

The Yellow Paladin immediately dashed out of the main hall, looking for his friends and calling their names as he ran, hoping for some sort of reply that never came.

The first he went to- unconsciously- was Pidge.

"Hey, open up! Pidge! Please buddy, open the door!" he pleaded desperately, knocking energetically.

He felt dumb when the automatic door slid open on its own-  _ ah, right…- _ but had no time for that. The boy gasped in finding his dear friend curled up on their bed, whimpering and shuddering, arms protectively wrapped around their growling middle.

"Hey!" Hunk called, sighing in relief to find his friend alive, "what's wrong? Pidge, can you hear me?".

After a brief moment of silence, the Green Paladin whispered in response, "Yes," they replied through gritted teeth, "but don't make me talk, 'm gonna barf…"

"Okay, okay," the boy said, running a hand through his dark hair, "help first, talk later, got it!" he murmured to himself, "listen, I think you guys are all sick, and I can't run up and down the Castle to help each of you, so I'll take you all to the infirmary. Sounds good?" he asked.

The other nodded, and Hunk promptly hauled Pidge up to their feet after retrieving a paper bag, and gave them a piggy-back ride to the infirmary, easing them on one of the cots. After making sure that they were secured and not on the verge of death, he apologised and left again.

As he was about to go to Lance's room, he heard the loud and unmistakable sound of someone throwing up coming from Keith's.

Hunk entered the bedroom without asking, cringing hard at the stench of bile coming from the annexed bathroom.

The Samoan stopped outside as he heard Keith panting heavily. 

"Huh, Keith, it's Hunk. Can I come in, please?" he asked timidly, fiddling with his shirt.

A guttural moan escaped the Red Paladin's lips, and Hunk took it as a 'yes', so he stepped in: the sight wasn't the prettiest, honestly.

Keith was kneeling in front of the toilet, head fully inside the bowl as his trembling hands gripped its rim, "Hunk?" he called, sounding in pain.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy. You good?"

"Mh, 's it late for training?".

Hunk huffed out a laugh, "Nobody showed up, you guys are all sick. Pidge's already at the infirmary, and I'm going to take you there too" he affirmed, "think you're done?"

"Dunno…" Keith breathed out.

"Okay, don't worry, we can wait a couple of minutes and if nothing comes up, we'll move. Stay here, I'll go look for a trash can or something".

The boy came back a moment later with the bin, and found out that Keith hadn't managed to force anything up in the meantime, thus giving him the cue to move him.

Once he settled Keith on a cot- next to Pidge's- and turned him too on his side in case he vomited, he left again.

He briefly considered about getting Lance, but if those years of friendship had taught him was that the Cuban slept like a rock when he was sick. So, Hunk decided to go fetch Coran and Allura first, hoping that his best friend would be okay.

Thankfully, Alteans had a higher pain tolerance and were able to talk coherently and walk, pace painfully slow but steady.

"I can help," Coran offered as him, the Princess and Hunk walked down the corridor toward the infirmary, "my stomach is just a bit noisy but I am feeling fine, overall" he finished.

"Coran, no, you look green!" Allura intervened, "However I could-"

"Allura, no, neither of you can help like this," Hunk cut in, sighing loudly, "look, I'm very glad that at least you guys are standing, and I don't want you two to get worse. So please, just sit tight and rest!" he said, a pleading smile on his tan face.

The Alteans exchanged worried looks, but then nodded.

"We shall help you as soon as we get better" Allura said, matter-of-factly, "it shouldn't take too long"

The Yellow Paladin sighed, "Okay, that can work. But for now, rest up" he said, gently pushing the two in the infirmary and on the cots.

Before leaving to retrieve the last two members, he quickly checked on Pidge and Keith.

The first one was sound asleep, still curled up in a ball on their side; the other seemed to be unconscious too, now sprawled on his back as his head lolled effortlessly. Hunk turned him again, still scared of him choking. 

"There is one thing you could do," he called out to the Alteans, "if one of them turns on their back, you gotta put them on their side again, okay? I don't want them to suffocate in case they threw up" he said.

Coran's thumbs flew up and Allura nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon!" Hunk said, and left in a hurry.

When he took a turn, he inadvertently bumped into Shiro, sending the man stumbling backwards and falling on his bottom with a loud thud.

"Oh, Shiro, I'm so sorry!" Hunk fretted, crouching in front of him, "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm okay," the leader of Voltron replied, and took the hand Hunk offered him to get on his feet, "where's everybody?"

"In the infirmary. The potatoes I bought the other day must have had expired or something and gave everybody a bad stomachache!" he explained, eyeing Shiro, "b-but you seem fine, man. Are you experiencing cramps?"

The Black Paladin blushed slightly, cheeks and ears tinged in red as he scratched his neck, "Uhm, I- I had to use the bathroom more than once tonight and… And it wasn't pretty" he admitted.

"You threw up?".

Shiro shook his head

"Then wh- ah. Oh, oh I get it, sorry man" Hunk apologised, "are you feeling a bit better?"

"Kinda," the Japanese man replied, "I feel like have to go again despite going less than ten minutes ago…"

"It's okay, I'll get you to the infirmary and you can use the bathroom there"

"I could just head back to my room-" Shiro tried, shushed by the other boy.

"I want to keep a close eye on you all, so I'm taking you to the infirmary!" Hunk insisted.

During the walk, Shiro asked why he was the only one who wasn't sick, and after Hunk explained, the man chuckled, "See? One's weakness can become their strength sometimes…"

"Yeah, that's so true!" the Yellow Paladin replied with a smile.

After making sure that Shiro was in the infirmary bathroom, Hunk ran to Lance's bedroom, mentally apologising for leaving him last.

"Lance, I'm coming in" he shouted as he reached the right corridor, still far from his friend's room.

When the door slid open, Hunk gasped in finding Lance on the floor, face down.

"Lance!" he yelled, shaking him, "please don't be dead, oh God, please don't be dead-" he fretted, breath hitched and shallow.

"Hunk," Lance spoke up, softly, "tone it down, my dude"

"Oh Lance! Buddy, you gave me a heart attack," the Samoan replied, trying to get his breath to even out, "w-why are you on the floor? Did you pass out? Oh no, did you hit your head? How many fingers am I holding up-"

"Hunk, relax. The floor's cold and 'm hot, that's it" the Blue Paladin replied, turning on his side to face Hunk and smiling sheepishly.

"So you willingly laid on the floor?"

A tiny nod.

"Did you throw up yet?"

"Yet?"

"Did you?"

"N-no…"

Hunk sighed in relief, "Okay, good. Can you walk?" but received no answer.

The Samoan frowned, gingerly touching his friends forehead and retrieving his hand immediately, the heat boiling, "Shit, you got a quite fever there… Let's go, the others are waiting for you" he said, scooping Lance up in his arms.

Not too far from the infirmary, Lance suddenly started to squirm in Hunk's grip, falling on with a thud and promptly hurling on the floor without a warning, dirtying his pajamas and bare feet.

Hunk grabbed his shoulders scared that he would fall, "Lance!"

"Shh, 's okay, it's just-" he stopped and vomited again, still standing but bending forward and placing his hands on the trembling knees that only barely supported him.

Hunk all but forcefully dragged him to the infirmary, making him sit up on a cot and handing him a bucket.

After that, he noticed that Shiro was still busy in the bathroom and that the Alteans had fallen into a slumber, snoring softly. Keith was on his back again, probably changing position after the two who had the duty to keep watch had fallen asleep, but he hadn't thrown up, thankfully; Pidge too was still asleep, but their face was scrunched up in pain.

Hunk ran a hand through his sweaty hair, reflecting on his next move: he was the only one not out of commission, and that meant that he was the only defense against any menace. Sure, Allura and Coran weren't too bad off, and Shiro was fine provided that there was a toilet within reach, but they wouldn't have helped much in that state during an attack.

He looked over at Lance when he retched loudly in the bucket.

"Lance, you good?"

A thumb up.

"I'm sorry, you'll feel better soon" Hunk reassured, but quickly went back to his reasoning.

_ Think, Hunk, think..! _

Okay, okay, he'd studied this at the Garrison: what did he have to do in case of food poisoning?

_ Rest, first. Then..? Oh, yes, replace lost fluids! _

Allura and Coran hadn't thrown up nor experienced weird bowel movements, so ice cubes and sips of water could work for them.

Shiro could have drank as well, but the process of absorbing fluids while expelling them simultaneously didn't seem too appealing; still, he could try.

The real problem was how to help Keith, Lance and Pidge. Hunk scratched his chin, and after a moment he clicked his fingers, heading for the cabinets.

Now, he was very squeamish when it came to blood and needles, but he really didn't have a choice now, so he picked up three saline solution bags, disinfectant, gauze pads and medical tape, breathing in steadingly: Hunk could do this, he had to.

Still, he had no clue on how to insert a needle.  _ Shit, I hadn't thought about this! _

Hunk almost gave himself a whiplash when he snapped his neck toward a muffled yelp coming from Lance; the Samoan ran to him, rubbing his back soothingly, "Do you feel any better?"

A tiny nod.

"Oh, that's good," the Yellow Paladin smiled, "I'm going to get you an IV, okay? You'll be up again in no time"

Lance's clouded eyes widened, an eyebrow rising in disbelief, "You..? Puttin' an IV on someone..?"

"Don't be like that, I don't have a choice…"

"I know, but… Do you know how t' do that..?" the Cuban questioned, and Hunk shook his head.

Lance hummed, "I can help, I saw my brother doing it many times for abuelita… You can try on me first" he offered with a smile.

Hunk's heart filled with joy and pride as he stroke back his friend's damp hair, "What if I hurt you?"

"Dude," Lance chuckled bitterly, "I jus' threw my guts up, I think I c'n manage a couple of stabbity-stabs…"

"...Okay, okay," Hunk agreed, swallowing loudly, "tell me what to do".

"First, wash your hands and put on sterile gloves for everybody's safety" Lance said, and Hunk left and came back some time later, hands and wrists squeaky clean.

"Good. Now disinfect the back of my hand…" he said, offering his right one, "y'know, you can put t' needle in the crook of the elbow too, but my veins there are shitty, so…" he said, seeming annoyed.

Hunk nodded, and proceeded to do as he was told, thoroughly cleaning the spot.

"Okay, now take the needle and insert it delicately in this vein here. Be careful not to put it vertically, the angle has to be almost in parallel to my hand's. Almost, not too much…"

"That's not a very precise explanation…" Hunk noted, but proceeded anyway, carefully inserting the needle without spilling too much blood.

Lance barely winced, but smiled, "Now secure the needle with the tape and then you're done!" 

A minute later, the IV had been successfully inserted, and Hunk sighed in relief, feeling lightheaded.

"You did great, man," the Blue Paladin said sincerely, smiling, "now go help the others".

A few minutes later, after Pidge and Keith Had been taken care of, Hunk managed to finally flop on a chair, taking a short break.

Shiro came out of the bathroom shortly after, heading for a cot immediately. Hunk chuckled internally as the leader scoffed like a kid when he was told to drink up the water Hunk had previously prepared for him, but after gulping it down greedily, the man thanked the caretaker and fell asleep almost immediately.

Allura and Coran woke up feeling better already, insisting that they could help; Hunk didn't agree, so he made them drink a good amount of water and go back to sleep for some more vargas.

The Yellow Paladin jerked awake- when had he fallen asleep, anyway?- roughly two vargas later, noticing that his friends were still sound asleep. After waking the Alteans and Shiro up and making them down more water, and after checking the others' IVs, he headed off to the kitchens to make soup.

This time, though, Hunk was definitely going to avoid the potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk = good boi, 10/10. I honestly had fun writing this one, oops!

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts I write are the result of less than 30min of work as a warm-up, so if you find any mistakes, please, let me know!
> 
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
Please, leave kudos and comments to let me know your personal opinions on these.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr @theforgottendaydreamer to submit prompts and questions.
> 
> Also, check out my other works, please. See you soon!


End file.
